


Corruption of Innocence

by TheRedWarmaster



Series: The cult of Sintan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian, Vaginal Fingering, demon, demonette, sinnergate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWarmaster/pseuds/TheRedWarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons grow up. And thus Sintan does as any young demonette does: She starts her own cult.</p>
<p>Featuring Sintan, mascot of sinnergate.com</p>
<p>Written with appropriate permissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption of Innocence

She sat on her mentor’s lap, his cock softening between her legs and his jizz dripping from her slit.  She guessed this would be as good a moment to bring up her request as she would get.

She t entatively spoke,  “My Lord?” before waiting for him to respond. She could feel the greater demon stir, a soft rumble emanating from  his chest.

“Yes little one, I hear you.” he answered while lazily running a clawed finger over her naked thigh.

“As you know, next week it will be the 275th year since my ascension.” Sintan took a deep breath before continuing. 

“So I was thinking that, maybe, I could form my very own first cult. I have been under your tutelage for centuries. You have taught me well. I have accrued great power with your blessing. I believe it is time to start exercise that power, for your glory and my pleasure.” 

The greater demon gave a low chuckle. 

“My, my. Such great words. So little one wants to start her own cult. Shouldn’t you wait a few more decades? The human world is a dangerous place, even to beings of power such as me… and you.”

Sintan turned to face him, straddling her mentor’s lap . She reached up to drape her arms around his neck,  pushing her breasts against him . She pushed her point, looking at him with determination.

“I know of the dangers of the other realms. I have learned them intimately during my work for you. I know I can do this. I have a plan. I know who to appeal to first. I know how to spread my influence.”

Her mentor did not seem impressed. His main pair of eyes stared into hers, looking for weakness in her resolve, while the other pair stared off into the distance, looking at the possibilities of the future. The little demonette held his gaze, not showing her nervousness in the face of his judgement.

“You seem determined to do this,”  he growled eventually, “ So, you want to build a pleasure cult, yes? Tell me, who will you go to first?” 

“You know me too well my lord” Sintan giggled, “I’ve had my eye on this one rich girl; she keeps herself out of the center of attention, but has a big enough network to influence others. She has not had any sort of radical influence on her yet, so I have a blank slate to work on. I just need an opportunity to seal her into a contract with me.”

Now came the difficult part.  Sintan gently leaned back, slowly grinding her crotch against her mentor’s. She dragged her hands down his chest , her nails leaving pink glowing scratches in his muscled flesh. She leaned in to kiss and lick all over the marks, soothing the stinging. Looking up at her master she finished her explanation in a lilting voice, “But if the great powers that be were to align things in my favour by... let’s say... isolate her, on her sixteenth birthday, that coincidentally falls next week, then I can surely assert my grasp on her. And then it’s a walk in the park from thereon.”

The greater demon watched as his apprentice demonette swayed in his lap, amused by her effort at receiving his blessing. He appreciated her boldness and endurance. He had chosen well when he picked her from his offerings. 

“So that’s what this is about. The little one needs a favour from me. You of all should know those do not come cheap.”

He let his words hang for a moment, watching as a flash of doubt, perhaps even fear, spread across the little demonette’s face - before bursting out into laughter.

“Do not worry little Sintan, I will grant you your request, at no cost. For I am sure that your efforts will amuse me, whether you succeed or fail. It matters little to me. You shall have your corruption of innocence.”

✠ ✠ ✠

Sofie sighed as she followed her parents and their guests into the restaurant. She hadn’t had high expectations for her birthday, but she had expected to spend the day in the comfort of her home at least, not sitting through a boring dinner with some arrogant  shmups  that breathed money instead of air.

But her parents needed these men to invest in their business. It could settle them for the rest of their lives they had told her. So here they were, in a top notch restaurant with a fancy French name, spending a  small  fortune in hopes of gathering a big one. 

When they asked her to come with them, a few days earlier, she had wondered why she even needed to be here. Maybe her parents felt this was some sort of apology for not paying  attention to  her on her birthday, that having dinner in the fanciest place she’d ever been would soften the sting a little bit.  
At least they tried.

Still, the place was impressive. The restaurant had set up shop in a restored manor. Warm light bled from the high windows into the cold dusk. When she had entered she was awestruck by the interior. Brightly coloured carpet was laid on a speckled marble floor, the walls were paneled with a dark brown wood and light streamed from intricate crystal and gold chandeliers. The staff politely took their coats as soon as they entered and lead them through the halls to their private dining room. Along the way Sofie could smell wonderful fragrances that made her mouth water. She could hear joyful laughter coming from the open doors they passed. Her spirits lifted a bit - maybe coming along hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.  
  
When they entered, they found a long and wide table, prepared  for at least a four course meal. A sommelier stood to the side, ready to fill their glasses as soon as they sat down. Her parents went to sit at the middle of the table on both sides, positioning themselves to be able to talk to all the shmups. Sofie went to sit down at the head of the table, trying to put herself apart from the business gathering, when one of the shmups pulled back the chair and offered it to her with a smile. 

“The prettiest ladies always sit at the head of the table” the woman said, giving Sofie a wink.

“Oh, sure, thanks.” she stammered, surprised by the unexpected compliment, “Though I wouldn’t want to distract from the business at hand.”

The woman laughed heartily and sat down at the corner, next to sofie.  
“Honey, when business partners go out eating together, ninety percent of the deal is already made. Nobody would want to spoil a good dinner over a negotiation gone sour. You can be as glamourous as you want and steal the show. As you should.” The woman winked at her again. “My name is Sindri Myr. But you can just call me Sindri.”

That was the start of a surprisingly pleasant conversation. After only a few minutes of small talk, Sofie decided that she most definitely liked Sindri. She was smart, funny and very unlike what she had imagined a strong businesswoman would be like. All through the first two courses, they talked about all kinds of stuff, completely ignoring -and in turn being ignored by- the rest of the table. Sofie talked about school and her hobbies, Sindri told anecdotes about other deals and meetings and her hobbies. Throughout their conversation, their glasses were kept full by the restaurant staff.   
  
Eventually the sweet wine began to influence them.  They got progressively more open with one another, revealing more intimate facts about themselves. It happened so gradually and fluently that they didn’t really realise it happened at all. It wasn’t entirely clear who was affected the most: Sindri got more and more talkative, but Sofie was getting antsy, wiggling around in her seat with butterflies in her stomach. Things came to a head when Sindri spilled the beans about how she, after one rather heated negotiation, had to lock herself in her office to furiously masturbate. 

The image of this hot milf frigging herself in her office chair with her suit still on, broke Sofie’s self control. While biting her lower lip, she moved one hand to her lap, pushing it against her hot slit through her skirt. It took her a second to realise what she was doing. Startled she looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed, not even Sindri who was staring melancholically into her glass.  
“Excuse me for a minute.” she said before hastily standing up and leaving the dining room.  
  
She hurried out of the room and down the hall, following the markers to the ladies restroom. She practically burst in, going straight for the sinks in front of a wall-spanning mirror. She opened the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. Looking up she stared at her own image: Cheeks red, a few locks of hair astray and slightly out of breath. She bit her lip as she felt the slickness between her legs. She couldn’t go back to the table like this; this wasn’t a problem that was going to go away on it’s own. Only one way to solve it. She turned on her heel, heading inside one of the stalls. 

As Sofie closed and locked the door a thought popped up in her head. Masturbating in a public restroom, that would be a first. She pressed her thighs together just at the idea. At the back of her mind, there was still a tiny shred of doubt and decency. She could control herself better than this, it screamed.

But the tiny fleck was quickly overruled by the hornier parts of her ego. Pulling her skirt up and her panties down, she sat on the lid of the toilet and let her hand roam between her legs. She noticed the situation was more serious than she’d foreseen. The insides of her thighs were wet with her own juices, the small and neat patch of hair above her slit stuck to her skin, and her lips were swollen .  Sighing, she ran her hand over and between her legs, rubbing small circles. She teased her folds, running her fingertips between them. Bringing her wet fingers to her mouth, she started sucking on them. She shuddered as she tasted herself. Her breathing deepened and she spread her legs as wide as she could. She was out of her mind with lust.

Still, she abruptly stopped when she heard the door of the restroom open. She heard the intruder make a few steps, the footfalls from someone who was undoubtedly wearing high heels. Then a moment of silence before the door fell closed again, then some more silence. Sofie clamped her mouth shut, trying not to move, trying not to breath. Trying to completely hide her presence and activities from the newcomer. The stranger hadn’t given any sign that she knew that Sofie was with her in the room. 

Then she heard something hit the floor. It sounded like a marble. The thing bounced a few times, before it started rolling over the floor. Right into her stall. She looked at the tiny thing. It seemed like it was indeed a green marble. Right until it started dissolving into nothing. It crumbled as if acid had been poured over it. It just vanished. It was only then that the stranger announced herself. 

In high, yet sultry voice she said,  
“Now that I am sure that we won’t be disturbed, you can come out here and I’ll show you how to really  take care of yourself. ”  
Sofie took a sharp breath, but otherwise remained still.  
“I know you’re in there, enjoying yourself,” the stranger continued, “but things would be so much better if you’d let me get in on the fun. 

The situation is only going to get better if you get out here. I’m a lady honey, I won’t tell.” 

Those last lines struck her. The only way out, was out there. In those few moments, she ran through her options. What little options she had. She was caught red handed, simple as that. No way to salvage the situation.

No. Not entirely unsalvageable, her lust-addled mind whispered. That woman doesn’t really seem that bothered. On the contrary, she might even give you a hand if you get out now.  
To her lustful mind it really sounded like a reasonable solution. Getting off and out scot free would be priceless right about now. So Sofie gingerly stood, taking her wet panties completely off her leg, and opened the stall door.

As the door opened she could see into the mirror on the opposite wall. Straight into deep and burning eyes of the sommelier. Sofie stood transfixed in the stall, connected by the mirror, lost in an unexpected and mysterious stare. The woman’s eyes gave her the sensation of fire: warm, hot, scalding. Playful yet demanding. 

She shivered and started to feel lightheaded but she couldn’t look away. The urge to touch herself again flared in intensity. Without really thinking she put a hand on her boob and started to fondle it while the other hand brought her panties to her face. She took a deep wiff, finally breaking line of sight by closing her eyes.  


But she wasn’t given the chance to start dreaming. The woman gave a lilting laugh as she slinked into the stall, putting her hands on Sofie’s hip and on the back of her neck.

“There you go, you little minx. I knew you wouldn’t resist.” she whispered in Sofie’s ear. 

“To get the formalities out of the way, my name is Sintan and you’re called Sofie, nice to meet you, now let’s fuck!”

All of a sudden, Sintan stepped back and with a hard pull, she turned Sofie around her. Sofie found herself pushed up against the sinks at the other side of the room, pinned by Sintan. One of the sommeliers legs was forcing itself in between hers, pulling up her skirt and grinding against her wet slit. Her hands were all over Sofie’s boobs, squeezing and pushing while pulling open her blouse, then her bra. Sintan was murmuring to her in between planting kisses and bites along her neck, encouraging her and edging her on.  
“That’s a good girl. You want this, you horny little minx. You’re eager for me to give you a proper fucking, aren’t you?”

The intensity of the situation overwhelmed her. She moaned and sighed as Sintan conquered her body, shuddering at the kisses the woman left at her neck and shoulders. She guided the hands on her breasts to her nipples, making Sintan pinch the hard nubs. She ground against the leg between her own, smearing her juices over the sommelier’s pants.

When Sintan finally pulled Sofie’s blouse down to her wrists, she stepped back.  
“Get that rag off while I slip into something more comfortable.” she commanded before she turned her back to Sofie. Sofie watched with curiosity as Sintan stood still for a moment, before turning back to her again, her restaurant uniform burning up in flames that came out of nowhere. As Sintan bathed in the flames, Sofie noticed with surprise that a pair of elegant, curved, deep orange horns had appeared on Sintan’s head, giving her a twisted laurel. She was even more surprised as she noticed the slender, arrow tipped tail coiling and uncoiling around her legs. It was clear to her that Sintan was more than just human.

Though she didn’t have much time to wonder at the mysterious woman’s naked form. Almost as soon as she blinked, a new curtain of flame enveloped Sintan, this time leaving her standing clad in a black corset. The leather creaked as the demonette adjusted her breast, giving a quick pull and pinch to her own nipples before stretching, as if to show off to Sofie.

“There. Much better. Now we can go to town.” Sintan said as she confidently stepped back in between Sofie’s legs. She immediately put her lips to the horny teen’s. It took Sofie only a second to recover, relaxing slightly and leaning into the kiss. The demonette moaned in approval while putting her hands on the girl’s ass, lifting her up and sitting her down on the edge of the sink. She broke the kiss and gave a low chuckle before she started kissing her way down Sofie’s body. 

Leaving a trail of wet kisses, Sintan lowered herself to her knees. She pulled Sofies thighs onto her shoulders, one after the other, giving each of them flurry of quick pecks and bites.  
  
Sofie had trouble sitting still as Sintan teased her. She knew full well where this was going and the anticipation was killing her: the cold of the porcelain sink against her legs made her shiver while the warmth of Sintan’s lips made her stomach flutter. 

Getting bored with teasing her prey, Sintan put her eyes on her price, Sofie’s wet snatch. She took a deep breath, sniffing up the girl’s sweet, personal smell. Bringing her hand to the girl’s slit, she parted the pink petals, grinning as Sofie’s nectar dripped down to the ground. In one swift motion Sintan ran her tongue from bottom to top and planted her mouth over the girl’s entrance. She flicked her tongue around a few times, playing wet the soft petals, before digging into the hot, wet hole. She wiggled and pushed her tongue, searching and finding all of Sofie’s sensitive spots. Sofie was practically gushing, and Sintan drank it all down, doing the best she could to drive the girl to the edge.

Sofie squealed as she felt the demonette’s tongue on her sex, as if electricity was running through her loins. Instinctively she tried to close her legs, but Sintan held onto them, keeping her spread open. Her hips bucked as Sintan kept licking, probing into her, touching her in ways she had never felt before. She trashed and clawed at the sink trying to find something to hold on to, until she leant forward, her hands going for the demonette’s head. One found it’s way into the deep brown locks at the back of her head, the other took hold of one of the curved horns. With her new leverage she tried to guide her impromptu lover, going on what sent the biggest shocks through her nerves. 

Sintan shot an angry glare at the girl for being commanded like that, but Sofie was too far lost in pleasure to even notice. She let the incident slide in favor of eating the girl out, shifting her focus from her love tunnel to her clit. Sofie howled as she felt the demonette circle and suck on the little bundle of nerves.

“Keep going! Keep going! I’m gonna cum!” She cried out, but before she could reach her peak, Sintan abruptly pulled back, sliding Sofie’s legs from her shoulders and standing up in one fell motion. She grabbed Sofie, pressing a heated, open mouthed kiss to the girl’s lips. The girl desperately hung on to the demon’s body moaning into the kiss. She was further surprised as Sintan swiftly backed off yet again.

“Stand up!” Sintan commanded while pulling Sofie down from on top of the sink. As soon Sofie’s feet touched the ground, Sintan spun her around and stepped up close again, trapping the teen’s body between the sink and herself. She leaned forward pressing her breasts into the girl’s back, forcing her to bend at the waist. Swiftly she put her hands over Sofie’s and pressed them against the mirror on the wall.

“Hold this position.” She whispered in Sofie’s ear before moving her hands. One went to Sofie’s neck, taking a firm hold, but not quite choking her. The other went down the girl’s body to her snatch, fingers gliding over the wet petals and palm pressing down on her clit, sending a new wave of pleasure through her body. 

“Before I can let you cum, you’ve got to do something for me.” She said in a husky voice while rubbing up and down the teen’s slit.

“You have to promise me something”

“Wha.. wHat!? Anything! I’ll do anything!” Sofie whined desperately. She ground her hips into Sintan’s hand trying to get herself off.

“Please! Just make me cum.”

“I will. Just repeat after me,” said the demonette. She licked along the girl’s ear before she continued.

”Sintan is my mistress, my body and soul are hers to command for eternity. You’re going to say it.”

As Sintan spoke, Sofie saw an orange glow spring to life. Around her neck and on the surface of the mirror unknown symbols appeared. They seemed to wiggle, as if not wanting to be read, making her lose focus.

“Come on, say it!” Sintan urged her on. She dropped her hand down from Sofie’s neck to her breast, squeezing it and tugging on her nipple.  
“Say it for me and you’ll cum!” She hissed into the girl’s ear.

Sofie was at the edge of her sanity. She was hot all over, her skin slick with her sweat and juices. She heard blood rushing in her ears and her breathing sounded like thunder. She could smell her arousal, sure that the fragrance filled the whole room. The pressure from Sintan’s hands set her nerves on fire.

She cried out as she felt yet another sensation assaulting her senses. She looked down teary-eyed to see Sintan’s tail playing between her legs, poking, probing, teasing, as the demonette held her snatch open. She couldn’t bear it any longer.

She screamed the words, driven wild, desperate to get off.

“Sintan, I’m yours! Make me cum! You’re my mistress, my body and soul are yours. Just let me fucking cum!”

“Close enough.” T he demonette chuckled. 

Then she struck. Her tail and fingers plunging into Sofie’s cunt, stretching her, pushing against her walls, driving her over the edge. She brought her other hand down, rubbing circles on the teen’s clit. 

Sofie screamed at the sudden assault, her nerves alight with pleasure. The pressure from Sintan invading her hole pushed her into the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. She wailed as her muscles tensed, desperately contracting around the probing intruders. She felt her nectar burst out, squirting against their thighs and unto the ground. It just kept coming. Sintan didn’t let up, drawing out Sofie’s orgasm as long as she could, her hands and tail working furiously, hitting the teen with wave after wave of pleasure. 

Eventually, Sofie’s mind went blank and her body became numb, unable to handle the incredible sensations running through her. As her vision blurred and she slipped into unconsciousness, she could vaguely make out a soft laugh.

✠ ✠ ✠

When Sofie woke, she felt her body tingling all over and she had a pleasant ache in her loins. Then she remembered what had transpired and hurriedly checked herself. To her surprise, she found that she was fully clothed, sitting on a bench against the wall of the ladies restroom. She looked around, but Sintan didn’t seem to be in the room. More surprising even, there was no trace of the mess they would have made, except maybe a faint smell. Though it could as well be her imagination. She vaguely remembered drinking wine during the dinner. A lot of it, come to think of it. With another shock of realisation she stood and ran out of the restroom, back towards the dining room.

She arrived at the door, both surprised and relieved, to find that everyone was still sitting at the table, eating, talking and laughing. She stepped back and took a moment to compose herself. She walked over to a nearby window, looking at her reflection to tidy herself up. She must have dreamed. Surely it had been an alcohol induced fantasy. Surely.  
  
But as she pulled her hair back, she saw a glimmer around her neck. She leaned in closer to the makeshift mirror and squinted. There it was again, more clearly now. For a second, the collar strange symbols flared up before completely vanishing again. Sofie stood completely still as she contemplated what she just saw.  
It was real. I fucked a demon. I sold my soul.  
She thought that these sort of things should elicit some reaction, but she didn’t feel anything really. It was as if she was considering any other mundane fact. This was just how things were now. Sofie straightened her clothes one last time and said to herself, 

“This is fine.” before walking back into the dining room.

✠ ✠ ✠

Bahlyon, greater demon of indulgence, sat on his throne gazing at new possible futures unfolding, nursing an unfamiliar feeling of pride for his apprentice. He chuckled.

“And so it begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the Sinnergate at sinnergate.com  
> You'll find lewd art and stories featuring Sintan and others :)
> 
> Or try some of my other stories.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
